The Hungry Fox (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Mikazuki lays the perfect trap for a love struck Kogitsune, hoping his initiative will get this shy fox to confess his true feelings...


**CHAPTER 1**

Kogitsune wandered down the hall towards the kitchen. The sun was only just starting to rise, so most of the household was still asleep. As much as Kogitsune wanted to linger in the bed, his stomach wouldn't let him. He was starving, and the best time to cook was when there weren't 20 or so other males trying to steal your food.

"Oh, Kogi-san, thank goodness!" Mikazuki appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Kogitsune's arm and yanking him into his room. "I need your help."

Kogitsune stumbled into the room, regaining his balance just before he fell over a chair. Mikazuki might look delicate, but he was strong as an ox.

"What's wrong," Kogitsune asked, turning to face the flustered male. "I'm not sure I can help, but… but…"

The words flew out of Kogitsune's mind, his train of thought coming to an abrupt halt. Mikazuki stood before him flushed and half-naked.

"Can you help me get dressed?" Mikazuki asked anxiously, rushing toward Kogitsune.

"I-I thought y-you had servants for that."

Kogitsune cursed inwardly, mortified he was stuttering like an idiot. He couldn't help it. Mikazuki had this effect on him, which is why he made sure any contact they had was limited, or involved their other housemates.

"I do, but there was an emergency with Yoshi, something about his sword and runaway donkey. Saniwa-sama says I'm on my own this morning."

Kogitsune shifted uneasily on his feet, taking a step back in hopes of putting some space between himself and the approaching male.

"Y-you really can't dress yourself?" Kogitsune asked.

Mikazuki's lip started to tremble, tears forming in his pale blue eyes. "No," he said dejectedly. "I thought I could handle it. I mean, I watch Reika and Ayame dress me every day, so I thought, how hard could it be?" He sighed heavily. "But there are so many loops and holes and clasps and straps. I can't reach half of them, and I'm not sure where the other half are supposed to go. Please say you'll help."

There was a slight tremor in Mikazuki's voice; a desperation that stirred something deep inside Kogitsune. He wanted to save the male, protect him at all costs. Anything to keep his beloved from shedding a single tear…

But standing in the center of Mikazuki's room; the beautiful male's delicious scent filling his senses, the very act of breathing was becoming more difficult by the second. He was in a very dangerous position.

"Please, Kogi-san."

Suddenly Mikazuki was standing in front of Kogitsune, every inch of his perfectly pale skin on glorious display. His silken hair smelled of exotic flowers; freshly washed and perfectly styled. The dark locks fell dreamily over his crystal clear gaze, giving him a look of unguarded innocence.

Kogitsune's chest tightened, the walls of the room seeming to close in on him. He tried to speak, but when Mikazuki smiled up at him, he completely forgot whatever excuse he was going to give.

"S-sure," Kogitsune stammered, saying the only word his tangled mind could process.

"Oh, thank you!" Mikazuki exclaimed, throwing his arms around Kogitsune's neck and squeezing him tightly.

Kogitsune stiffened in Mikazuki's embrace, forcing himself to keep his hands firmly at his sides. They were chest to chest; heartbeat to heartbeat, and the urge to sweep Mikazuki into his arms and carry him to the bed was maddening. Thankfully, Mikazuki released him, moving to the center of the room where his remaining garments lay scattered across the floor.

"Did I do this right?" Mikazuki asked, spinning around and lifting his arms to show Kogitsune what he'd managed to accomplish on his own.

Kogitsune ran a hand down his mouth, biting the inside of his cheek in hopes the pain would temper his rush of desire. Mikazuki's chest was bare, his toned stomach narrowing to his slender hips. His hakama hung loosely around his waist, threatening to slip to the floor.

"I did it wrong, didn't I," Mikazuki said, blushing crimson. "Okay, I'll take everything off and we can start from the beginning."

"No!" Kogitsune cried, wincing when Mikazuki jumped in surprise. "I mean… y-you don't have to… to take anything off."

"Are you sure?" Mikazuki asked, biting his lip the most inviting way. "I feel like it might be easier. Then you can walk me through the steps from the beginning."

Kogitsune shivered, taking a calming breath. "That's not necessary," he answered, doing his best to keep his voice steady. "You got the first part right, so we'll just go from here."

Mikazuki smiled again, the expression lighting up the entire room. Kogitsune sent up a prayer to whatever god might be listening, asking for strength. He felt like he was going into battle, and the chance of success was slim to none.

With trembling hands, Kogitsune set about the task of dressing Mikazuki. Most of the time Mikazuki was turned away from him, and, whenever Kogitsune had to stand face-to-face with the lovely male, he kept his eyes focused on his work.

"You're very good at this, Kogi-san," Mikazuki said over his shoulder. He was currently facing the large window, which was now flooded with the morning's sunlight.

"Th-thanks," Kogitsune replied.

"And I really appreciate this. I know you were on the way to make breakfast. You must be starving," he added with a soft giggle. "I can hear your stomach growling."

"S-sorry," Kogitsune muttered.

"Don't apologize," Mikazuki said, turning to face Kogitsune. "I should be the one apologizing."

Kogitsune licked his lips, taking a step back only to have Mikazuki take a step forward.

"You're so kind, Kogi-san. Like a gentle giant."

Mikazuki ran his hands up Kogitsune's wide, muscular chest, sliding his fingers across his broad shoulders and down his thick, toned arms. Kogitsune swallowed tightly, moving hastily out of Mikazuki's reach.

"Th-thank you," Kogitsune stammered.

"What's wrong," Mikazuki asked, advancing despite Kogitsune's retreat.

"Nothing, I just… W-we should finish dressing you before… before…"

"Before what?" Mikazuki asked sweetly, reaching out for Kogitsune again.

"I-I should go," he said quickly. "I think you can take it from here."

Kogitsune couldn't stay in the room any longer. He'd been in love with Mikazuki from the moment he'd laid eyes on the striking male. If he allowed this stolen moment to continue, there was no telling where it would lead, but Kogitsune knew one thing for sure: Whatever Mikazuki was about to start, Kogitsune would finish whether the male wanted him to or not. He wasn't the "gentle giant" Mikazuki believed him to be, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his most beloved.

Kogitsune bolted for the door, but Mikazuki grabbed his arm just as he reached for the handle. "Don't leave," he said, sliding his arm around Kogitsune's waist and resting his head against Kogitsune's powerful back. "Don't you want me?"

Kogitsune stopped breathing; the room shifting violently beneath his feet. He could feel himself losing control, every inch of his skin tingling with a familiar sensation.

"I-I… I…" Kogitsune couldn't form the words; not with Mikazuki so close. He could feel the male's breath ruffling the long strands of his white hair; feel his strong, steady heartbeat pressed against his back.

Mikazuki released him, forcing Kogitsune to turn and face him. "I know you like me, Kogi-san," he said quietly. "I've known for a while. I keep waiting for you to say something, but you're so shy, I'm starting to think you'll never confess to me." He took one of Kogitsune's hands, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "So, since you won't make the first move, I will."

Kogitsune's knees threatened to buckle; his skin now hot to the touch. He could feel himself slipping into that place between worlds, and the only thing keeping him tethered to his current reality was the melodic sound of Mikazuki's voice.

"I like you," Mikazuki said, standing on his tip toes and nuzzling Kogitsune's cheek with his own. "I think about you every second of every day. My eyes are constantly searching you out, following your every move." He met Kogitsune's gaze, their faces so close their noses were practically touching. "This encounter didn't happen by chance," he whispered, pressing a light kiss on the corner of Kogitsune's mouth. "I know you come this way for breakfast, so I sent my servants away and waited until you walked by my room."

Kogitsune swallowed, his desire surging forward. He was dizzy with lust, and extremely light-headed, no doubt from lack of food. He pressed his hand to the wall, welcoming the cool texture of the wood. He knew what was coming next, and there was no turning back now.

"Kiss me," Mikazuki whispered in a desperate voice, his delicate hands moving to undress Kogitsune. "I've waited so long to feel your lips against mine."

Kogitsune groaned softly, his teeth clenching involuntarily. "I want you," he gritted out, staring down at Mikazuki through his blurred vision. "So much I… I…"

"Don't tell me," Mikazuki replied, feathering kisses across Kogitsune's now bare chest. "Show me."

**CHAPTER 2**

Mikazuki closed his eyes, tilting his head back and waiting for Kogitsune's kiss. His body hummed with anticipation; weeks of sexual frustration ready to explode. He'd prepared his body for Kogitsune in advance, knowing that his carefully laid trap would lead to this exact moment.

There was no denying the lust in Kogitsune's eyes. It was a look Mikazuki was intimately familiar with. From the moment Kogitsune had arrived in their Master's home, Mikazuki could feel the male's presence at every turn. Some might have found such attention unwanted and perhaps a bit disturbing, but not Mikazuki. Knowing Kogitsune was always near comforted him. It was like being wrapped in the male's warm embrace without physically being held. In truth, he found their secret game of cat and mouse incredibly erotic, but he was more than ready for it to end.

Finally, they would consummate their love. All their secret desires would come to fruition, and the seed of their relationship, buried in the shadow of shy restraint, would blossom in the light of the morning sun.

But the kiss never came. Instead of Kogitsune's warmth, Mikazuki suddenly felt cold and strangely… abandoned. He opened his eyes, startled to find Kogitsune's towering frame gone. He looked around the room, but all signs of the male seemed to have vanished.

"Kogi-san?" He called out. "Where did you…?"

There was a soft whimper at Mikazuki's feet, drawing his gaze to the ground. Buried in the pile of Kogitsune's discarded clothing was a small, white fox. The tiny animal was doing its best to crawl free of the heavy fabric, but it was obvious such a feat was too much for the little fellow. Mikazuki knelt down, digging the fox free and pulling the trembling ball of fur into his arms.

"Kogi-san, is that you?"

The fox stood up on its hind legs, balancing on Mikazuki's arms as it used its front paws to try and clamor up Mikazuki's chest. Red eyes, strangely human, stared up at him.

"It is you, isn't it," Mikazuki deduced, leaning down to let the tiny fox nuzzle his cheek. "Well, that was unexpected," he added with a chuckle. "Talk about timing."

The fox whined softly, looking almost apologetic. He burrowed into Mikazuki's embrace, rolling to his back so that his belly was in the perfect position for a rub.

Mikazuki sighed heavily, gently tickling the fox's soft tummy. "You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?"

The fox nipped at Mikazuki's fingers, wriggling impatiently in his arms.

"You don't want me to rub your belly?"

The fox shook his head, his fiery gaze threatening to burn a hole through Mikazuki's skull.

"Then what do you want? I don't understand."

Just then, the fox's tiny stomach growled, followed by a pitiful whimper.

"You're hungry!" Mikazuki exclaimed; a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Is that why… this happened?"

The fox yelped excitedly, leaping from Mikazuki's arms and scampering to the door.

"I see, so if you eat then you'll turn back to normal?"

The little white fox jumped up and down, racing back towards Mikazuki and clamping its tiny jaws on the hem of his hakama. He tugged with all his strength, trying to pull Mikazuki to the exit.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Mikazuki laughed, enjoying the way Kogitsune's tail wagged eagerly. "Shall I carry you then?"

The fox yelped again, which Mikazuki took for a yes. He bent down and scooped the fox up, settling him into the crook of his arm.

"This isn't how I envisioned our first morning together, but I suppose it's a start, right?"

Kogitsune wriggled in Mikazuki's arms, reaching up to lick his cheek.

Mikazuki laughed softly, making his way down to the kitchen. "Well, that wasn't the kiss I was hoping for, but I suppose it'll do for now."

**END~**


End file.
